Potrait
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Mata itu bergerak. Mengekor pada Samatoki. Mengikuti tiap langkahnya. Dan membawa Samatoki jatuh, jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya. [Hypnosis Mic fanfiction. SamaIchi. Samatoki x Ichiro. AU. Warning! BL]
1. Chapter 1

**POTRAIT**

 **Hypnosis Mic Fanfiction**

 **Hypnosis Microphone milik KING RECORDS, IDEA** **FACTORY** **, dan Otomate**

 **Cerita ditulis oleh tsukitsukiii**

 **Samatoki x Ichiro**

 **Warning! BL, typo, dan lain-lain**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Mata itu bergerak. Mengekor pada Samatoki. Mengikuti tiap langkahnya. Dan membawa Samatoki jatuh, jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, lukisan kemarin akhirnya dijual?" iris merah itu memutar malas. Untuk saat ini, ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk mendengar rancauan temannya. Namun, menyadari dirinya yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengan obrolan ini, sang teman tetap tak acuh. Mulut pria berkacamata itu tak sudah-sudahnya memberi tawaran yang kian memaksa.

"Benar. Dan harganya dibanting sangat rendah. Kau yakin tidak ingin membelinya?" Sang pria berkacamata, sebut saja Jyuto, masih giat membujuk Samatoki agar membeli sebuah lukisan bernilai tinggi yang kini sedang dilepas dengan harga begitu rendah. "Kita bisa untung besar, kau tahu? Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali!"

Benar, bagi Jyuto, ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk mengambil untung. Dengan membeli lukisan tersebut, setelah beberapa hari, mereka bisa jual kembali dengan harga yang lebih pantas. Tentu keuntungannya tidak sedikit. Mereka bahkan bisa dapat lebih banyak pemasukan dari uang yang mereka keluarkan untuk membeli benda tersebut.

Samatoki berdecak kencang mendengar ucapan Jyuto. Dasar mata duitan. Yang dipikirkan hanyalah uang, tapi tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepeser pun. Bila Jyuto menemukan barang yang bernilai tinggi, Samatoki selalu menjadi orang yang mengeluarkan uang. Tetapi ketika mendapat keuntungan, Jyuto meminta bagiannya.

Tidak tahu diri. Jyuto tak pernah tahu diri. Dan itu yang membuatnya begitu dibenci oleh Samatoki.

Namun di sisi lain, Samatoki membutuhkan Jyuto sebagai pengacaranya ketika sedang terlibat kasus. Kebanyakan kasus yang melibatkan Samatoki adalah perdagangan narkotika. Sering kali Samatoki disebut sebagai dalang atas beredarnya narkotika jenis baru, padahal ia sudah terlepas dari pekerjaan itu sejak dua tahun lalu.

Jyuto adalah pengacara yang handal, Samatoki benci mengakuinya. Jyuto selalu sigap menangani kasus yang menjadikan Samatoki sebagai tersangka. Ia sangat ahli dalam membalikkan fakta palsu dari penggugat, sehingga terkadang penggugat justru menggantikan posisi Samatoki sebagai tersangka.

Sial. Samatoki tidak bisa mencari pengacara lain untuk membelanya di pengadilan. Ia tak mudah mempercayai orang asing. Tetapi di luar pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, Jyuto adalah ular. Pria itu pandai mengambil keuntungan dari ketidakberdayaan Samatoki atas hukum. Hal ini yang membuat Samatoki selalu menjadi bank berjalan untuk Jyuto tiap kali ada kesempatan.

Terkadang, Samatoki merasa sebutan 'teman' tidak pantas ditujukan pada Jyuto. Pria itu hanya penjilat yang mengatasnamakan teman dan pengacara.

Sial sial sial.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Jyuto menjadi pemecah keheningan di sana. Samatoki memandang Jyuto sinis sebelum akhirnya menyetujui dengan berat hati. Mau ditolak berapa kali pun, Jyuto akan tetap bersikeras membujuknya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku belum lihat lukisan yang kau ceritakan itu. Kau belum menunjukkannya sama sekali," kata Samatoki. Diraihnya bungkus rokok dari atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan rokoknya sebatang. "Bagaimana bisa aku membeli sesuatu yang belum kulihat?"

"Oh ya, sebentar," Jyuto segera membuka ponsel, mencari foto lukisan yang ia maksud. Ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu pernah mengabadikannya ketika mendatangi sang pelukis untuk melakukan penawaran. Jarinya berhenti ketika sampai pada foto yang ia cari, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Samatoki. "Ini dia."

Mata Samatoki tak mampu berkedip melihat keindahan sosok dalam lukisan yang ditunjukkan Jyuto.

Ya, begitu indah. Goresan lukisannya, lekuk wajahnya, mata _heterochrome_ nya, tatapannya… begitu memabukkan.

Jyuto tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Samatoki. Tidak diragukan lagi, Samatoki menerima ajakannya secara sah. Kalau tahu begini, Jyuto menunjukkan foto lukisannya saja dari awal. Ia menarik ponselnya dan berkata, "Menakjubkan, bukan? Tentu lukisan ini akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang besar untuk kita."

"Siapa dia?" Samatoki seakan tak mendengar ucapan Jyuto. Ia ingin menatap lukisan itu lebih lama. Ingin menikmati setiap inchi garis yang membentuk sosok dalam lukisan. Sosok yang begitu elegan. Sungguh indah. Namun juga... agak menyedihkan.

"Yang di dalam lukisan?"

Samatoki mengangguk singkat.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu yakin," jawab Jyuto disertai alis yang mengernyit, mencoba mengingat. "Yang aku dengar hanya orang dalam lukisan ini berasal dari keluarga Yamada. Kematiannya cukup tragis tetapi disembunyikan, tak ada yang tahu pasti penyebab kematiannya. Harga lukisannya tinggi karena, kalau tidak salah ingat, sosok dalam lukisan dapat hidup saat jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**POTRAIT**

 **Hypnosis Mic Fanfiction**

 **Hypnosis Microphone milik KING RECORDS, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate**

 **Cerita ditulis oleh tsukitsukiii**

 **Samatoki x Ichiro**

 **Warning! BL, typo, dan lain-lain**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Samatoki terbangun dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Napasnya tersenggal. Tenggorokannya terasa amat kering sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia segera mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Tak ada yang aneh. Ia berada di kamarnya. Kamar sepi nan gelap tanpa penerangan.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di ingatannya tergambar tempat redup dengan seseorang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Hanya berdiri. Diam. Tanpa suara.

Namun kemudian sosok itu mengangkat kepala. Menatap Samatoki dengan satu matanya, lalu tiba-tiba bergerak cepat. Berlari membabi buta ke arah Samatoki yang mematung tanpa perlindungan.

Samatoki panik saat sosok itu semakin dekat. Lebih dekat. Dan dekat. Sampai tersisa beberapa centi di depannya. Ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata sosok itu. Satu mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Merah darah yang menggambarkan pengkhianatan.

Ketika sang sosok mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Samatoki, saat itulah semua kembali gelap.

Detik selanjutnya, Samatoki membuka mata. Maniknya terbelalak seakan sosok itu nyata berada di sana. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi.

Menyibak selimut yang sudah tak beraturan, Samatoki berdiri untuk mencari saklar lampu. Ia segera menyalakan lampu guna meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar berada di kamar.

Dahinya mengernyit kala sosok dalam mimpi kembali tergambar dalam benaknya.

Wajah itu hancur. Hancur sehingga tak dapat dikenali. Namun tersisa satu mata yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Bahkan Samatoki sempat bertatapan dengan mata itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Samatoki mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali sosok dalam mimpinya barusan. Sosok yang hampir menyentuh raganya.

Diliriknya jam di atas meja, ingin tahu pukul berapa saat ini.

01.16 AM.

Alisnya terangkat.

Tampaknya ada yang janggal.

.

.

.

Paginya, Jyuto datang ke rumah Samatoki untuk mengabari bahwa lukisan sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana. Samatoki memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan mimpi yang ia alami semalam. Tidak sebelum dugaannya dapat dibuktikan.

"Kau sudah hubungi penjualnya?" Tanya Samatoki pada Jyuto yang sedang berkutat dengan ponsel. Jyuto hanya menjawab dengan acungan jempol, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. "Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai lukisan itu tiba?" Samatoki bertanya lagi.

Kali ini Jyuto tak menjawab. Jarinya lincah mengetik di layar ponsel, kelihatan tak bisa diganggu. Tetapi Samatoki ingin Jyuto segera menjawabnya. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat lukisan yang baru dibelinya. Lukisan berisi sosok yang konon dikatakan akan hidup pada tengah malam.

"Apa kau tuli?" tanya Samatoki ketus.

"Apa kau buta?" Jyuto menyahut. "Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

"Kau hanya mengirim pesan pada Riou, bukan? Apa pentingnya itu," nada Samatoki terdengar merendahkan.

"Aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan penjual lukisan itu, bodoh."

"Oh?" Samatoki membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Apa katanya?"

Jyuto yang sedari tadi berdiri dekat pintu, mengambil duduk di hadapan Samatoki dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. "Tak lama lagi lukisan itu sampai," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau yakin ingin menyimpannya di sini?"

"Memang kau pikir siapa lagi yang bersedia menyimpan lukisan itu?" Samatoki balik bertanya.

"Riou?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Riou menyentuhnya?"

Jyuto mengusap wajah. "Tapi kau tahu itu bukan lukisan biasa," katanya. Ia tidak main-main tentang ini. "Riou cukup berpengalaman dengan hal mistis. Aku yakin kau tahu soal itu."

"Apa dengan terbiasa menghadapi setan membuatnya punya hak untuk menyimpan barang orang lain?"

"Kau tidak menangkap maksudku," Jyuto menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Mengapa Samatoki jadi keras kepala seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat sulit dibujuk untuk membeli lukisan itu.

Jyuto mendadak khawatir kalau-kalau Samatoki mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjual kembali lukisan yang mereka dapatkan. Kesempatannya akan terbuang sia-sia. Memang Jyuto tidak rugi sepeserpun, namun tetap saja ia batal mendapat sejumlah uang.

Mencondongkan sedikit badannya, Jyuto berkata dengan nada pelan. "Dengar. Aku tidak bercanda soal ini. Bahkan pelukisnya sendiri berkata bahwa ia pernah diganggu oleh sosok itu."

"Diganggu bagaimana?" Alis Samatoki terangkat sebelah.

Mengangkat bahu, Jyuto menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau akan merasakannya jika lukisan itu sudah ada padamu."

Selanjutnya Samatoki merespon dengan tawa. Tawa yang… kedengaran aneh?

Namun tawa itu tidak terdengar dipaksakan. "Aku akan menunggunya," katanya kemudian.

Baru saja Jyuto ingin mempertanyakan kewarasan pria bertampang preman tersebut, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke luar. Tak perlu ditebak pun, Samatoki tahu kalau lukisan itu sudah sampai di sini.

Masih jelas diingatnya tatapan sosok di dalam lukisan. Mata yang sayu namun menawan, warna yang begitu penuh estetika, serta perpaduan semua aspek yang menimbulkan kesan misterius.

Walau Samatoki hanya melihat sekilas, namun semua terekam jelas di otaknya. Tersimpan dalam ingatan jangka panjang yang akan menguat ketika ia mampu melihatnya secara langsung. Dapat menyentuhnya secara nyata.

Samatoki mengarahkan pandangan pada Jyuto yang kembali dengan seorang kurir. Kurir tersebut membawa benda berukuran besar. Walau tertutup kain secara keseluruhan, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah lukisan yang ia beli.

Sejujurnya Samatoki takjub mengetahui ukuran lukisan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin 120 x 90 cm? Atau lebih? Kini ia mulai memikirkan tempat untuk menyimpan lukisan tersebut.

Sang kurir meletakkan lukisan itu di lantai dengan hati-hati, lalu sedikit memberi penjelasan. "Orang yang mengirim ini memberi kami amanat untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik. Jangan kasar. Jangan dibanting," ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku kurang yakin apakah ini sungguhan, namun perlu diingat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika di antara kalian berani macam-macam pada benda ini."

Kurir tersebut berlalu setelah Jyuto membalas informasi yang ia berikan dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tetap menyimpannya di sini," kata Samatoki mutlak. Jyuto menghela napas.

"Baik, terserahmu saja. Sekalian membuktikan kabar burung yang beredar," Jyuto bersiap untuk merokok. "Ingat, kita hanya menyimpan ini sampai 3 hari ke depan. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatmu takut."

"Jangan remehkan aku," terselip kesombongan pada nada Samatoki. "Kau bisa menambahnya jadi 5 hari jika masih meragukanku."

Jyuto tertawa dibuat-buat. "Tidak perlu. Aku butuh uang, jadi lukisan ini harus segera terjual."

"Sebenarnya kau ini pengacara atau bukan? Kau bukan pengacara, kau tentu penjilat dan pengemis."

"Aku tekankan di sini bahwa aku bukan pengemis, namun tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi penjilat demi menghidupi diriku sendiri."

"Dasar sampah."

"Terima kasih."

Ingin meludahi Jyuto saja rasanya. Samatoki tak habis pikir bisa kenal dengan orang semacam dia. Hanya uang dan selalu uang yang ada di pikirannya, sampai Samtoki muak.

"Oh ya, kau tak ingin membuka kain itu?" Tanya Jyuto sambil memperhatikan lukisan yang masih tertutup kain putih. Dinyalakannya pematik dan mulai merokok di sana. "Aku merasa auranya lebih kuat di sini dibanding tempat asalnya."

Samatoki berpikir ulang. Memang rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi dan jujur saja ia sendiri tidak sabar untuk melihat isi lukisan secara langsung. Namun ada hal yang seakan menahannya untuk segera melihat apa yang ada di balik kain.

"Akan kubuka nanti."

Alis Jyuto mengernyit. "Kemana rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar yang kau tunjukkan tadi?" ia bertanya heran.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau bisa pulang," Samatoki berkata sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu, mempersilahkan Jyuto pulang.

"Apa ini? Mengusirku? Sombong sekali."

"Dan kau munafik sekali."

Jyuto berdecak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Ingat, kita akan menjual itu. Aku tak mau mendengarmu berubah pikiran."

"Aku yang membelinya. Aku memiliki hak penuh atas lukisan ini, jadi tutup mulutmu," balas Samatoki dengan nada dingin. Tadinya Jyuto ingin memberi pembelaan bahwa ialah yang menemukan dan melakukan penawaran atas lukisan itu. Namun mendapati ekspresi Samatoki yang terlihat begitu serius, ada baiknya ia tutup mulut dulu untuk saat ini.

Selepas kepergian Jyuto, Samatoki berjalan mendekati lukisan itu dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Ia melakukannya selembut yang ia bisa, kemudian memutuskan untuk memindahkan lukisan tersebut ke sofa.

Samatoki mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tempat yang pantas dijadikan penyimpanan lukisan. Yang pertama, pikirannya tertuju pada gudang. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin meletakkan lukisan bernilai tinggi di gudang, bukan?

Selanjutnya Samatoki mencoba melihat-lihat ruangan di dalam rumahnya. Mencari ruang mana yang dapat dijadikan penyimpanan sementara. Ia melupakan sejenak rasa penasarannya pada sosok dalam lukisan karena terlalu fokus mencari tempat terbaik untuk menyimpannya.

Sampailah ia pada tangga. Tangganya berada di pojok, dan dinding yang mengarah ke kamarnya di lantai atas kelihatan pas untuk dijadikan tempat memajang lukisan itu.

Ah. Seharusnya lukisan itu tidak dipajang. Lukisan itu akan dijual, jadi alangkah baiknya jika disimpan saja di tempat tertutup.

Samatoki teringat pada sosok yang seakan memikatnya dari dimensi lain. Sebenarnya ia ingin terus menatapnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjual lukisan tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi pilihan antara memajang, atau menyimpannya saja di tempat lain.

Tiba-tiba ucapan Jyuto berputar kembali. Jyuto yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalam lukisan membuat Samatoki sedikit tertarik untuk memajangnya. Ia juga perlu membuktikan apa lukisan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan mimpi buruk Samatoki semalam.

Samatoki kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, tempat lukisan diletakkan tadi. Mungkin saja ia bisa segera menentukan setelah membuka kain penutup lukisannya. Sebelum itu, ia mengambil minum dari kulkas karena tenggorokannya masih terasa kurang nyaman setelah kejadian semalam.

Ia berjalan santai sambil membawa segelas air. Pikirannya melayang, menduga-duga siapakah sosok indah dalam lukisan yang membuatnya terpikat. Sungguh disayangkan jika sosok itu telah mati secara tragis. Kini keindahannya hanya dapat dinikmati lewat sebuah media dua dimensi.

Jika benar sosok itu dapat hidup tengah malam nanti, apakah sosok tersebut benar-benar berisi roh yang raganya tertuang dalam goresan cat di atas kanvas? Ataukah hanya berisi hantu jahil yang senang mengganggu manusia untuk alasan kesenangan semata?

Gelas Samatoki melesat jatuh ketika mendapati kondisi lukisannya yang kini sudah terbebas dari kain putih. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan orang lain di sana. Bisa saja Jyuto sebenarnya tidak pulang dan membuka kain yang melindungi lukisan.

Namun jika benar pelakunya adalah Jyuto, maka seharusnya Samatoki mendengar suara pintu terbuka karena pintu depannya selalu berdecit ketika dibuka atau ditutup. Di sana pun tidak ada sedikitpun tanda Jyuto yang kembali untuk menjahilinya. Tidak ada suara pintu ditutup saat Jyuto melarikan diri.

Samatoki membiarkan pecahan gelasnya berserakan di lantai. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati lukisan yang kini telah bersih tanpa tertutup apapun. Kini tak ada lagi yang menghalangi sosok dalam lukisan untuk dilihat oleh Samatoki.

Sosok itu kembali membuatnya mabuk. Kali ini berkali lipat lebih mabuk dibanding yang sebelumnya hanya dilihat dari layar ponsel Jyuto. Sekarang Samatoki bahkan bisa meraba lukisannya. Menekuni tiap inchi goresan di atas kanvas, hingga akhirnya sampai pada mata itu.

Mata hijau dan merah yang terlihat penuh akan arti yang mendalam. Warna hijaunya terlihat teduh, seperti ekspresinya yang tenang. Berkebalikan dengan merah gelap yang sirat akan emosi yang tertutup kesedihan.

Sosok yang hanya tergambar sampai dada itu sedikit menunduk dan memiringkan kepala, namun tatapannya lurus ke depan. Matanya sayu namun tetap terlihat memikat. Terdapat sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya yang berwarna merah. Dan warna merahnya terlihat lebih kusam dibanding warna di keseluruhan kanvas.

Latar di belakang sosok itu tertuang dengan abstrak. Hanya coretan warna yang didominasi oleh merah marun. Mungkin sang pelukis bermaksud menggambarkan sosok sebagai pribadi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Yang pikirannya bercabang ke segala arah sampai tak ada orang yang mampu membacanya.

Samatoki mengerjapkan mata ketika menyadari kejanggalan. Ia masih belum tahu siapa yang telah membuka kain pembukus lukisan. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa kain itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Hilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi.

Memang ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Jadi itu benar," gumam Samatoki, menyunggingkan seringainya. Akhirnya ia membulatkan keputusan untuk memajang lukisan di area tangga, tepatnya digantungkan pada dinding yang langsung menghadap kamarnya di atas.

Ya. Terkesan menantang. Memang ini yang Samatoki inginkan.

"Mari tunggu tengah malam nanti."

Samatoki memunggungi lukisan untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas. Ia tak ingin melukai kakinya sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu, bahwa sosok dalam lukisan itu, sedang melirik ke arahnya. Menatap punggungnya. Mata merahnya semakin kelam, mata hijaunya pun tampak sirna akan kehidupan.

.

.

.

Lolongan anjing liar menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan malam. Samatoki sendiri sedang terbaring di kasur dan membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh pada jam yang angkanya berganti tiap menit. Ia sungguh menantikan saat itu tiba.

Masih ada 47 menit sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi. Waktu terasa bergulir sangat lambat. Samatoki menguap sesekali, lelah menunggu seharian hanya untuk momen penting yang berlangsung tepat pada pukul 1.

Diliriknya lagi jam yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Semenit yang berlalu terasa seperti satu tahun baginya. Ia sampai menghitungi detik guna mempercepat waktu, namun hal itu tentu takkan mengubah apapun. Waktu akan terus berjalan dengan semestinya.

Ketika waktu semakin dekat pada jam 1, Samatoki justru terlelap tanpa sadar. Dirinya tertidur dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Dan akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba. Pukul 01.00 pagi, dimana seharusnya, sosok dalam lukisan hidup dan memulai sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sebuah jeritan menerobos pendengaran Samatoki sampai-sampai ia terlonjak dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Jeritan itu kian melengking tanpa henti sehingga Samatoki harus menutup telinga guna menghindari kerusakan pada gendang telinganya. Ia lalu mencoba berdiri dan mencari asal suara.

Tepat ketika dirinya menginjakkan kaki di luar kamar, tiba-tiba suasana kembali senyap. Jeritan itu menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada lagi yang didengarnya kecuali kesunyian malam.

Samatoki melepas tangan yang menutupi telinganya tadi. Ia melangkah ke arah tangga untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi barusan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Yang ia tunggu namun tertinggal tidur.

Di sana, sosok dalam lukisan tengah mengarahkan mata ke arahnya. Menatapnya dalam. Kemudian mengukir senyum.

Ya, ia tersenyum pada Samatoki.

 **To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**POTRAIT**

 **Hypnosis Mic Fanfiction**

 **Hypnosis Microphone milik KING RECORDS, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate**

 **Cerita ditulis oleh tsukitsukiii**

 **Samatoki x Ichiro**

 **Warning! BL, typo, dan lain-lain**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Sebuah jeritan menerobos pendengaran Samatoki sampai-sampai ia terlonjak dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Jeritan itu kian melengking tanpa henti sehingga Samatoki harus menutup telinga guna menghindari kerusakan pada gendang telinganya. Ia lalu mencoba berdiri dan mencari asal suara.

Tepat ketika dirinya menginjakkan kaki di luar kamar, tiba-tiba suasana kembali senyap. Jeritan itu menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada lagi yang didengarnya kecuali kesunyian malam.

Samatoki melepas tangan yang menutupi telinganya tadi. Ia melangkah ke arah tangga untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi barusan.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ditunggunya.

Di sana, sosok dalam lukisan tengah mengarahkan mata padanya. Menatapnya dalam. Kemudian mengukir senyum.

Ya, ia tersenyum pada Samatoki.

Bulu kuduk mulai berdiri. Senyum yang dilihatnya bukanlah senyum teduh yang membawa ketenangan. Senyum itu menyiratkan arti yang tak tergambarkan.

Samatoki dapat melihat sebuah taring kecil mengintip dari balik senyum tersebut. Ia mundur perlahan dan membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke kamar, namun ketika hendak melangkah masuk, pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan kencang. Hampir saja wajahnya terluka akibat pintu yang tertutup sendiri.

Dentuman pintu diikuti oleh suara seseorang yang mengunci dari dalam. Hal itu membuat Samatoki refleks menggenggam gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya berulang kali.

Sial. Ternyata benar ada yang mengunci pintu.

Terdengar suara ketukan pada dinding di belakangnya, yang mana adalah tempat lukisan terpajang saat ini. Samatoki diam sejenak sebelum memutuskan berbalik dengan waspada. Matanya dibuat terbelalak dengan pemandangan di sana.

Senyum itu kini terganti oleh seringai lebar. Giginya dipenuhi taring tajam yang siap mencabik. Pupil sosok itu mengecil, dan darah mulai mengalir perlahan dari mata merahnya yang kelam.

Punggung Samatoki menyentuh pintu. Sadar tak ada jalan lain untuknya pergi, ia mengambil posisi siaga. Setidaknya Samatoki harus siap jikalau ada yang menyerangnya nanti.

Badannya tidak gemetar sedikitpun, Samatoki memang tak merasa takut. Namun matanya tak bisa berkedip melihat sosok yang seringainya kian lama semakin lebar. Bahkan mulut sosok itu hampir menyentuh telinga. Taring-taringnya semakin jelas tampak.

Samatoki menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamarnya. Seseorang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, suaranya lenyap.

Ketika pandangannya kembali tertuju pada lukisan, semua telah kembali seperti semula. Sosok indah di dalamnya telah menampakkan tatapan sendunya lagi. Darah yang mengalir dari mata merahnya pun hilang tanpa bekas.

Hendak melangkah menuruni tangga, pintu kamar Samatoki terbuka perlahan. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati lukisan mengerikan itu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke dalam kamar. Lampu yang seharusnya menyala kini telah mati.

Kamarnya tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan, tetapi ia harus mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam. Maka dari itu ia mengambil langkah memasuki kamar, dilakukan dengan berhati-hati karena tak bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak cukup waspada.

Pertama-tama ia mencari saklar lampu agar dapat melihat sekitar. Sinar rembulan tak cukup terang untuk membantu penglihatannya sebab malam ini agak mendung. Awan menutup cahaya bulan yang kini sedang purnama.

Tangan Samatoki bergerak cepat ketika menemukan saklar. Ia segera menyalakan lampu.

Sinar lampu menerangi kamar Samatoki secara menyeluruh. Kamarnya kini sudah dalam kondisi berantakan. Laci meja yang terbuka, beberapa peralatan yang tercecer di lantai, serta selimutnya yang telah hancur, seperti dirobek paksa.

Namun bukan itu fokus utama Samatoki. Matanya spontan tertuju pada sebuah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di dinding. Tulisan tersebut cukup jelas dipahami tanpa harus berpikir dua kali.

" _Help... me_?" Samatoki membaca tulisan dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tentu mengerti, ada yang meminta pertolongannya.

Tapi siapa?

Kelihatannya tulisan tersebut ditulis dengan asal, namun terasa menyeramkan karena menggunakan tinta berwarna merah.

Tunggu. Samatoki menyipit. Itu bukan tinta.

Bau anyir yang mulai tercium membuat Samatoki sadar bahwa tulisan tersebut jelas berbahan dasar darah. Darah yang baru saja didapat dari sayatan pada tubuh.

Rupanya di atas kasur terdapat sebuah gunting. Samatoki baru ingat beberapa hari lalu sempat menyimpan gunting besar di lacinya. Gunting tersebut saat ini telah bersimbah darah, mengotori kasurnya yang juga sudah tercabik.

Samatoki buru-buru keluar kamar untuk melihat kondisi lukisan. Ia punya firasat bahwa sosok dalam lukisan yang telah melakukan ini. Mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata ketika mendapati ekspresi sosok yang sudah berubah lagi.

Kini bibir sang sosok melengkung ke bawah. Tatapannya lebih sendu dari sebelumnya, jelas terlihat seperti akan menangis.

Samatoki tak berpikir sosok itu akan benar-benar menangis sampai ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sesuatu mulai mengalir dari manik dwi warna itu. Merah pekat warnanya.

Tak diragukan lagi. Samatoki perlu mencari tahu sang pelukis. Harus mengenal sosok yang tertuang dalam kanvas. Harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya di masa lalu agar bisa segera menolongnya.

Samatoki takkan membiarkannya terus tersiksa. Ia tak ingin melihat sosok itu menangis.

.

.

.

Jyuto berdecak kesal karena Samatoki tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Ia sudah berada di depan rumah Samatoki sejak 50 menit yang lalu, namun belum juga dibukakan pintu oleh pemilik rumah. Pagi ini ia ingin memastikan keadaan lukisan, tetapi tampaknya Samatoki takkan semudah itu memberinya izin.

Kondisi rumah yang kelihatan tak berpenghuni menghentikan gerakan Jyuto yang sedang mengetuk pintu. Apakah Samatoki tidak sedang berada di rumah? Pintunya terkunci dan semua jendela tertutup rapat.

Astaga, bodohnya Jyuto. Kenapa tidak sadar sejak awal? Sudah jelas Samatoki tidak berada di rumah, seharusnya ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini.

Menggerutu pelan, Jyuto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak meneruskan ketukannya dan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan kediaman Samatoki. Ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya selain membuang waktu disini.

Di sisi lain, Samatoki sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, mencoba mencari informasi. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk memberitahu Jyuto soal kejadian semalam. Jika Jyuto tahu, pria itu pasti akan memaksanya untuk menyerahkan lukisan pada Riou karena Riou dipercaya dapat menangani masalah semacam ini.

Tidak. Samatoki tak ingin menyerahkan begitu saja. Sosok itu meminta pertolongannya, maka sudah sepantasnya ia menolong. Walau belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan pertolongan seperti apa yang diperlukan, tetapi setidaknya Samatoki dapat memulai dengan mencari informasi mengenai segala aspek lukisannya.

Sebenarnya Samatoki belum beranjak dari kamar sejak tadi malam. Setelah kejadian itu, ia belum membereskan apapun sebab terus memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menanggapi pesan di dindingnya.

Jendela kamar yang tidak menghadap halaman membuat Jyuto berpikir Samatoki sedang tidak berada di kediamannya, padahal Samatoki sedang duduk dalam kamar, ditemani secangkir kopi dan laptop. Ia tidak meneruskan tidurnya sehingga memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi, namun kopinya tidak tersentuh sama sekali sebab terlalu fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia cari di internet.

Samatoki menghela napas. Sengaja tidak menjawab panggilan Jyuto adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dengan ini sudah ada beberapa informasi yang didapatnya, di antaranya adalah nama pelukis, alamat tempat tinggalnya, serta riwayat singkat keluarga Yamada.

Akhirnya Samatoki mengetahui nama sosok yang dipujanya sejak dua hari lalu. Yang berhasil memikat dan menariknya jatuh dalam pesona keindahannya.

Sosok itu bernama Yamada Ichiro. Pemuda sulung keluarga Yamada yang dikenal sebagai informan andal. Ichiro dideskripsikan sebagai pemuda dengan mata _heterocrome_ yang memiliki senyum menawan.

Sosok Ichiro penting bagi sebagian orang sebab pekerjaannya yang memegang peran penting. Banyak yang mengandalkan kepandaiannya dalam mencari informasi. Hal ini pun membuat sebagian orang menyimpan dendam karena informasi penting seringkali bocor.

Tetapi hanya itu yang diketahui Samatoki untuk saat ini. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui, seperti disembunyikan di inti bumi. Tak ada yang mampu menguak kebenarannya. Samatoki masih belum menemukan korelasi antara sang pelukis dan Ichiro.

Mungkin dengan mendatangi pelukisnya secara langsung dapat membantunya memperoleh petunjuk untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimanapun, ia telah dipilih Ichiro untuk membantunya. Ichiro membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Selain nama, alamat pelukis serta sedikit informasi mengenai Ichiro, Samatoki juga mendapatkan judul lukisan itu. Ternyata lukisan diberi judul yang cukup singkat.

" _Potrait_ ", adalah judul lukisan dengan sosok indah yang mengalihkan dunianya sejenak.

Rasanya seperti gila. Ia pun sulit mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada goresan cat yang membentuk wajah indah di atas kanvas. Terperangkap dalam keindahan mata _heterochrome_ sosok yang bahkan tak pernah ditemuinya secara langsung.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi pencariannya, Samatoki merenggangkan badan dan melihat sekitar. Pandangannya langsung terfokus pada kasurnya yang kotor oleh bercak darah.

Sungguh Samatoki tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Jika mengingat semalam, semua diawali oleh jeritan, lalu Ichiro menyunggingkan seringai yang cukup menyeramkan, kamarnya dibuat berantakan, lalu puncaknya, Ichiro meminta tolong lewat pesan di dinding.

Dapat membuat pesan, apakah itu berarti Ichiro dapat berwujud? Jika iya, mengapa tak langsung menemuinya? Mengapa harus memakai dinding sebagai perantara pesannya?

Samatoki butuh penjelasan, namun hal itu bisa disimpan nanti. Yang jelas, sekarang ia harus bersiap untuk mendatangi rumah pelukis agar bisa mendapat kejelasan. Menurut berita yang dibacanya, sang pelukis adalah orang yang sulit diajak negosiasi. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa berita tentang kematian Ichiro masih belum terungkap.

Tetapi jika Samatoki menunjukkan bukti bahwa Ichiro benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya, apakah pelukis itu akan tetap berpegang pada pendirian? Bila memang sang pelukis menyayangi sosok yang telah digoreskannya di kanvas, tentunya ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu, bukan?

Samatoki menutup laptopnya, kemudian berdiri. Ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, dan pemandangan pertama yang didapat adalah lukisan yang tampak normal.

Tidak ada bekas apapun yang tersisa di sana, bahkan tangis darahnya pun sudah bersih. Matanya, mulutnya, serta ekspresinya telah kembali seperti yang semestinya.

Menuruni tangga perlahan, Samatoki mendekatkan dirinya pada lukisan. Lagi, mata dwi warna itu seakan menariknya jatuh semakin dalam.

Tangan Samatoki terulur guna menyentuh kanvas yang warnanya entah kenapa menjadi lebih gelap. Ditelusurinya tiap inchi goresan yang membentuk kesatuan wajah cantik yang tak bisa lekang dari ingatannya.

Ichiro sangatlah cantik walau tanpa senyum yang terukir.

Usapannya terhenti tatkala sampai di area mata. Darah sempat mengalir dari mata Ichiro semalam. Samatoki mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa takut, menatap tepat pada mata indah yang sirat akan beribu makna yang tak terucap.

Ia menyadari sesuatu. Walau tak ada jejak tangis, namun ada yang berubah dari mata itu.

Warnanya semakin kusam dan sirna akan harapan.

.

.

.

Housen Genchou menyambut baik kedatangan Samatoki siang itu. Ia mempersilahkan Samatoki masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu, lalu pergi ke dalam untuk membuatkan minuman.

Samatoki merasa janggal dengan sambutan Genchou padanya. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah bertemu, namun Genchou tampak tidak menaruh curiga padanya sama sekali.

Samatoki mengedarkan pandangan ketika ditinggal sendiri. Ruang tamu Genchou tidak begitu besar, tapi ia merasakan hawa yang kurang enak. Ia tak merasa nyaman disini. Seperti tengah diawasi oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak.

Tetapi mungkin Samatoki hanya parno sebab masih mengingat jelas kejadian semalam. Kenyataannya, tidak ada yang aneh disini selain pemandangan beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di dinding.

Lukisan-lukisan disini kebanyakan menggambarkan pemandangan abstrak. Warna yang digunakan pun warna-warna gelap yang tidak begitu menggugah selera untuk dipandang.

Samatoki mencoba bersikap tenang ketika Genchou datang membawa teh hangat. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Genchou yang sudah cukup berumur. Samatoki berterima kasih lalu menunggu Genchou duduk.

"Jadi, mau beli lukisan?" Tanya Genchou sambil mendudukkan diri di seberang Samatoki. Ia senang jika lukisan-lukisannya laku dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, jadi ia harus memperlakukan tamunya sebaik mungkin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku datang karena alasan lain," jawab Samatoki cepat. Ia memperhatikan sejenak reaksi Genchou. Pria itu sedikit terkejut, ternyata ini di luar perkiraannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang lukisan itu?"

Tepat sasaran. Ekspresi Genchou langsung berubah ketika merasa terkaannya benar. "Kalau mau menanyakan hal itu, aku tidak punya waktu. Bagimana kalau membicarakan yang lain? Aku punya banyak koleksi yang mungkin menarik minatmu."

Tunggu. Darimana Genchou tahu bahwa Samatoki yang menyimpan lukisan itu? Yang melakukan transaksi kemarin adalah Jyuto, bukan? Apakah Jyuto menyebut nama Samatoki dan mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa ialah yang akan memegang alih lukisan untuk beberapa hari? Tetapi ia rasa orang itu belum pernah mengenal Samatoki?

Samatoki menyembunyikan kebingungannya dengan berdehem pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak bertanya langsung ke inti karena bisa mengacaukan semuanya. "Aku Aohitsugi Samatoki, dan aku tak butuh untuk melihat lukisanmu yang lain."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya waktu. Kukira kau datang untuk membeli lukisan. Orang-orang yang datang ke sini biasanya tertarik dengan lukisanku," kata Genchou. Matanya tak ingin menatap balik Samatoki sebab kelihatan seakan tengah mengintimidasi. "Maaf terkesan tidak sopan, tapi aku sibuk. Silahkan datang lain waktu jika tertarik dengan yang lain."

Menahan diri agar tidak menggebrak meja, Samatoki mengepalkan tangan. Ia harus membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin. "Aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai lukisan itu. Kau bisa mengusirku setelah itu."

Genchou menggeleng dan berdiri. "Silahkan kembali lain waktu. Aku-"

Ucapannya terputus saat Samatoki mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan cepat. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat Samatoki yang siap melayangkan pukulan. Rupanya Samatoki tak dapat menahan emosi. Samatoki ingin segera mendapat informasi dan pergi dari sini.

"A-aku akan lapor polisi jika kau berani memukulku!" Ancam Genchou dengan terbata-bata. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya ketakutan menghadapi Samatoki. Orang tak dikenalnya ini terlihat serius dan mungkin bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Silahkan lapor jika kau masih hidup setelah ini," Samatoki menantang. Iris merahnya menatap Genchou dingin. Ia tidak serius ingin membunuh Genchou, namun jika tidak digertak, maka dapat dipastikan Genchou akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Genchou semakin ketakutan. Ia mencoba melepas cengkraman Samatoki, namun nihil, tangan Samatoki jauh lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan diam sampai Samatoki melepasnya sendiri.

"Jadi?" Samatoki mendesis. "Siapa Yamada Ichiro? Dan mengapa kematiannya disembunyikan?"

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu itu?" Genchou balik bertanya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Apa kau salah satu penyebab kematiannya?"

Sontak Genchou menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak tahu apapun!" Serunya membela diri. "Aku hanya... Aku hanya melukisnya!"

Mata Genchou jelas memancarkan kebohongan, dan Samatoki tidak dapat dibodohi. Ia mempererat cengkramannya sambil mengangkat tubuh Genchou dengan satu tangan. Genchou terbatuk karena tak dapat bernapas dengan benar.

"Kau melukisnya tanpa alasan?"

Genchou mendadak diam. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menunggunya buka mulut kembali. Samatoki ingin melemparnya, tapi ia sadar hanya ini kesempatan terbesarnya. Mendengar langsung dari Genchou akan membantunya menentukan tindakan selanjutnya. Jadi, Samatoki mengurungkan niat dan berusaha bersabar.

"Kalau aku jujur, apa kau akan melepasku?"

Samatoki menaikkan sebelah alis. Genchou tiba-tiba tenang dan mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Patut dipertanyakan.

"Ya."

Sebenarnya tidak. Samatoki tidak akan melepas Genchou begitu saja sebab kunci terpenting berada padanya. Tetapi ia harus tetap menyetujui agar Genchou bersedia meneruskan pengakuannya.

Meneguk ludah, Genchou mengerahkan keberanian untuk berkata, "Aku... tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya, tapi... Soal lukisan itu, bukan aku yang mulai melukisnya."

Samatoki mengecek pendengarannya. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan beberapa bagian, tapi bukan aku yang melukis Ichiro."

Ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Lalu siapa?" Nada Samatoki semakin rendah.

Genchou menggigit bibir sebelum melontarkan jawaban.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa... Ichiro pernah ikut kelas seni?"

Bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, Genchou justru bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan. Tetapi suaranya tetap terdengar sebab suasana disana sangatlah sepi.

Samatoki melonggarkan cengkraman setelah mendengarnya. Ia menurunkan Genchou sambil menatapnya tak percaya. "Jangan bilang padaku-

-dia melukis dirinya sendiri?"

 **To be Continue**

p.s. Halo! Adakah yang mengikuti Epiphany (univ!AU) disini? Silahkan buka profilku untuk informasi lebih lanjut ya. Terima kasih telah sabar menunggu kelanjutan Potrait! Saat ini aku sedang cukup sibuk, jadi maaf kalau updatenya agak lama huhu. See u in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**POTRAIT**

 **Hypnosis Mic Fanfiction**

 **Hypnosis Microphone milik KING RECORDS, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate**

 **Cerita ditulis oleh tsukitsukiii**

 **Samatoki x Ichiro**

 **Warning! BL, typo, dan lain-lain**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Samatoki membuka mata ketika ketukan pintu mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia mengacak rambut sebelum mendengus dan berdiri. Penampilannya masih rapih, tapi rambut dan wajahnya benar-benar berantakan.

Ia tak ingat kapan menginjakkan kaki di rumah dan terlelap di ruang tamu. Agak asing tiba-tiba membuka mata di sana. Lagipula berani sekali orang yang telah mengusik ketenangannya. Tampaknya perlu diberi pelajaran.

Tangan Samatoki refleks memegang keningnya. Sial. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi di kediaman Genchou beberapa waktu lalu. Untuk sejenak, Samatoki masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Genchou. Terkaannya terus terngiang di kepala. Kepalanya semakin berat memikirkan penolakannya atas kenyataan yang diutarakan Genchou.

Tapi ia harus tetap diam. Biarlah tentang ini disimpan sendiri dulu. Informasi ini membantunya satu langkah lebih maju dalam mencari tahu sosok Ichiro sebenarnya. Apa alasan ia mati. Mengapa kematiannya disembunyikan. Dan pertolongan seperti apa yang ia butuhkan. Pak tua Genchou sungguh keparat, tetap tak ingin mengatakan yang selengkapnya.

Menggeleng sebentar di depan pintu, kemudian Samatoki membuka pintu dengan cepat. Jyuto dan Riou menyambut penglihatannya. Bisa saja Samatoki mengamuk pada Jyuto karena menjadi pengganggu hidupnya, namun diurungkan niatnya saat tahu ada Riou di sana.

"Untuk apa ke sini?"

"Apa lagi menurutmu?" Jyuto membalik pertanyaan. Ia melirik Riou sebelum berkata, "Riou bilang dia ingin lihat lukisannya."

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan mengizinkannya semudah itu?" Tanya Samatoki dengan nada rendah. "Pulang kalian," ia hendak menutup pintu, tapi Riou menahannya.

"Samatoki, aku hanya mau lihat sebentar," kata Riou.

"Tidak."

"Samatoki!" Bentak Jyuto. Samatoki benar-benar kepala batu sampai mengikis kesabarannya. "Apa salahnya melihat saja? Tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada lukisanmu. Jangan berlebihan!"

"Aku hanya melindungi lukisanku dari kebusukanmu!" Samatoki membalas, nadanya tak kalah tinggi. Ia tak peduli jika Jyuto marah dan menolak jadi pengacaranya lagi. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan Jyuto menjamah Ichironya. Samatoki tak cukup percaya pada Jyuto, tidak ada jaminan atas itu.

"Sebusuk apa aku di matamu?!"

"Sekarang baru kau tanyakan itu? Makanya berkaca, bodoh!"

"Sudah, sudah," Riou menjadi penengah di sana. "Kalau tidak boleh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa," katanya lagi. Daripada Samatoki bertengkar dengan Jyuto, ada baiknya ia mundur saja.

Samatoki ingin meludah namun ingat ini masih di dalam rumah. Ia tak ingin mengotori lantainya sendiri. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk melipat tangan di depan dada. Eksresinya mengeras, ingin rasanya meledakkan seluruh emosi sekarang juga. Kepalanya sudah penuh tentang Ichiro, dan kini Jyuto ingin mengusiknya. Cari mati sekali.

"Apa tujuanmu melihat lukisan itu?" Pertanyaan ditujukan pada Riou. Nadanya kembali tenang namun masih menyiratkan emosi.

"Aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana lukisan itu membelenggumu," jawab Riou _to the point_. Memang itu niatnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Jyuto. Samatoki dikabarkan jadi aneh sejak pertama kali melihat lukisan itu. Ia memegang teguh hak kepemilikannya bahkan sebelum lukisan itu sampai di tangan.

"Membelenggu?"

Apa Riou tak salah memilih kata? Mengapa kedengaran seperti Samatoki telah dipenjarakan oleh sosok yang bahkan telah tiada? Mungkin ada benarnya, tapi tentu Samatoki tak mau mengakui.

Riou mengangguk. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut karena memang hanya itu yang ingin dipastikan. Ia menunggu respon Samatoki. Kini Samatoki tengah menyalakan pemantik api, namun tidak mengeluarkan rokok.

"Kau lihat ini?" Tanya Samatoki kepada Riou sambil mengangkat pemantik. Api biru menyala di atasnya. "Aku akan membakarmu kalau kau berani macam-macam pada lukisan itu."

Ancamannya terdengar serius. Seharusnya Jyuto tahu kapan Samatoki tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Terdiam sejenak, Riou melirik Jyuto yang mengkhawatirkannya. Jyuto kelihatan ingin berseru, namun segera ditahan Riou dengan satu tangan.

"Baik, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Samatoki tak lantas menerimanya. Ia mencari kesungguhan lewat tatap mata Riou. Kalau Riou ingkar, dapat dipastikan hidupnya takkan selamat. Samatoki tidak main-main tentang ini. Tak ada yang boleh macam-macam pada Ichiro.

Sadar tak ada kejanggalan pada Riou, Samatoki akhirnya menunjukkan gestur menyetujui. Ia menguap sebentar karena kurang tidur malam ini. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Jyuto dan Riou masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku tak segan menghabisimu juga, Jyuto." Kata Samatoki ketika Jyuto melangkah masuk.

Jyuto berdecak. Ia sangat ingin membalas dengan tantangan, namun kelihatannya waktu sedang tidak tepat. Samatoki tidak bercanda dengan semua yang diucapkannya.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Samatoki segera menuntun langkah keduanya ke tangga, tempat dimana Samatoki memajang lukisan Ichiro. Riou dan Jyuto mengikuti langkahnya dengan tenang.

Tidak ada yang aneh disini. Rumah Samatoki tetap seperti biasanya. Namun memang auranya agak berbeda. Seperti ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tajam. Gerak-gerik mereka seakan dibatasi tanpa sadar.

Baru sehari lukisan disimpan oleh Samatoki dan aura rumahnya sudah seperti ini? Jyuto percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakan. Tidak pernah ia menyentuh hal mistis sebelumnya, walau ia dekat dengan Riou sekalipun.

Riou hampir berjalan mendahului Samatoki ketika aura semakin janggal saat mereka hampir sampai. Beruntung ia tidak melakukan itu karena dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Anehnya, Samatoki tak pernah seposesif ini. Jyuto dan Riou sudah kenal Samatoki cukup lama dan Samatoki tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap yang keterlaluan begini. Hanya karena sebuah lukisan, Samatoki sampai mengancam mereka?

Apa yang telah lukisan itu perbuat padanya?

"Ah," Riou seperti menyadari sesuatu pada detik pertama ia bertatap muka dengan lukisan Ichiro.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Samatoki was-was. Jangan-jangan Riou mendapat gambaran besar tentang Ichiro hanya dengan sekali lihat?

Jyuto pun ikut melayangkan tatapan penasaran. Namun lebih baik ia diam daripada salah kata. Ia sedang malas mendengar amukan Samatoki. Saat ini Samatoki benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Dia menyukaimu, Samatoki."

Manik itu melebar. "Apa?"

Masih meneliti lukisan Ichiro lebih dalam, Riou memberi kode dengan tangannya. "Samatoki, coba mundur beberapa langkah."

Seperti dihipnotis, Samatoki langsung mengikuti ucapan Riou. Ia mundur agak jauh sampai Riou memerintahkan untuk berhenti. Kemudian Riou memandang lukisannya agak lama.

"Ada yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Jyuto pada Riou. Agak heran karena Samatoki seketika tenang dan patuh.

Riou tidak lantas menjawab. Ia memantapkan kesimpulannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengutarakannya. "Benar dugaanku, aura lukisannya kuat saat Samatoki berada di dekatnya, namun memudar ketika Samatoki menjauh," ia menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin. Pandangannya beralih pada Samatoki yang kembali mendekat.

Sepertinya Jyuto tak perlu meragukan apa yang dikatakan Riou karena ia pun merasakan auranya. Lukisan itu telah terpikat pada Samatoki, namun Samatoki belum buka suara mengenai hal tersebut. Samatoki masih setia menatap lukisannya. Tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di sana.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi... Aku harap kau bisa berhati-hati. Ia dapat melukaimu." Riou menambahkan, sontak membuat Samatoki tercekat.

"Kau pasti bercanda," kata Samatoki dengan tawa sinis. Tangannya mulai mengepal, siap memukul Riou. Apa maksudnya Ichiro akan melukai Samatoki? Pasti itu hanya pernyataan yang dibuat-buat. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Omong kosong. Tak dapat dipercaya. Keparat."

Riou mengerti reaksi yang ditunjukkan Samatoki, jadi sebaiknya ia menerima saja semua yang ingin dilontarkan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba Jyuto mengingat kabar burung yang beredar. Lukisan dapat hidup pada tengah malam, bukan? Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi semalam.

"Bagaimana malam pertama bersamanya?"

"Jyuto, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan itu. Samatoki belum menikah."

"Bukan, bukan soal itu!" Jyuto meralat apa yang ditangkap Riou dari pertanyaannya. "Pasti Samatoki mengerti maksudku. Lukisan ini hidup pada pukul 1 pagi, seharusnya ada yang terjadi tadi malam."

Riou mengangguk-angguk, ternyata ia salah paham. Selanjutnya ia memandang Samatoki, menunggu jawaban jelas darinya. Mungkin kejadian tadi malam ada hubungannya dengan penyangkalan Samatoki saat ini.

Masih, Samatoki masih teguh untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Apalagi ada Riou di sini. Riou kemungkinan besar bisa menilai apakah yang dikatakan Samatoki benar atau sebuah kebohongan. Belum lagi Jyuto yang pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara. Ia akan ketahuan dengan mudah.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku tidur nyenyak," jawab Samatoki. Matanya tak ingin menatap Riou dan Jyuto. Kekesalannya sebisa mungkin ditahan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata Ichiro. "Semua hanya omong kosong. Tak ada apa-apa dengan Ichiro."

"Ichi- siapa?"

Bodohnya Samatoki. Ia kelepasan menyebut nama Ichiro. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik dan menjelaskan dengan asal maksud nama yang barusan disebutnya. "Ya, Ichiro. Aku yang memberinya nama. Lukisan ini adalah yang pertama kumiliki. Aku ingin menyebutnya dengan nama."

"Sebentar!"

Riou mendahului Jyuto yang ingin mengatakan bahwa Samatoki tengah berbohong. Seruan Riou membuat Jyuto dan Samatoki tersentak.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku melihatnya melirik kita sekilas," kata Riou sambil menuding lukisan. Samatoki segera menoleh, Jyuto mundur selangkah.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Jyuto, memastikan.

"Aku yakin dengan apa yang kulihat."

Sial sial sial. Ternyata lukisan itu menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Jyuto berdiri. Berarti dugaannya benar, Samatoki berbohong. Ada yang Samatoki sembunyikan darinya. Penjualan lukisan kini terancam. Bisa-bisa Samatoki membatalkan niatnya untuk menjual lukisan itu.

"Keluar."

Jyuto tersentak lagi. Tidak bisa semudah itu. Samatoki tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati begini. Status lukisannya benar-benar akan terancam kalau seperti ini.

"Kau tidak b-"

"Aku bisa! Aku punya hak penuh atas lukisannya. Lagipula kau memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk menyimpannya, maka tutup mulutmu! Keluar!"

Nadanya meninggi. Kalimatnya kedengaran mutlak. Samatoki tak lagi memikirkan Jyuto yang keberatan. Sedangkan Riou diam saja, ia tidak memiliki urusan apapun setelah ini.

Samatoki mendorong kasar Jyuto dan Riou keluar rumahnya. Jyuto memberontak, beda dengan Riou yang menurut. Samatoki mungkin memang membutuhkan waktu sendiri karena sulit menerima kenyataan.

Tapi sungguh, Riou merasa lukisan itu bisa menyakiti Samatoki. Aura negatifnya sangat kuat. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Riou melihat yang seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan aura sekuat itu.

Lukisan itu memang mengkhawatirkan, namun entah mengapa, Riou yakin Samatoki bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia tidak bicara banyak ketika melihat Samatoki yang jelas sekali memendam sesuatu.

"Setelah tiga hari, lukisan itu akan kita jual! Kuharap kau tidak lupa!"

"Berisik!"

Samatoki menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia langsung menempelkan punggungnya di pintu. Pandangannya lurus menuju atas, kata-kata Riou mulai andil menambah sesak di kepalanya.

Ichiro tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Ia berani bersumpah.

.

.

.

Sosok itu kembali muncul. Sosok hitam dengan mata merah menyala yang menatap lurus pada Samatoki. Namun kini ada sedikit perubahan pada wajahnya. Bentuknya pun tak lagi samar.

Wajah yang sebelumnya hancur, kali ini telah terbentuk sedikit demi sedikit. Hidung dan matanya yang satu memang belum sempurna, tetapi mulutnya telah terlihat. Cukup jelas dan membuat Samatoki menduga-duga.

Samatoki merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Terasa dekat, bahkan seperti telah hidup bersama. Tapi ia tak dapat mengingat siapapun. Tak ada yang tergambar di benaknya. Ingatannya seakan tertutup kabut tebal.

Maniknya menatap awas sang sosok yang mulai mengambil langkah. Amat pelan dan teratur. Tak lagi mengejutkan seperti sebelumnya. Samatoki berdecih mengetahui tubuhnya lagi-lagi tak bisa digerakkan.

Sosok itu semakin dekat. Samatoki sampai mendengar detak jantungnya berpacu seiring jarak yang terkikis perlahan-lahan.

Bila ada sesuatu yang bisa dilempar, maka Samatoki yakin, sosok itu sudah habis dilempari barang agar segera enyah dari hadapannya. Samatoki muak melihatnya. Setidaknya tampakkan wajah yang benar, itu yang dipikirkan Samatoki pada sang sosok.

Samatoki berkedip sedetik, lalu dibuat tercekat saat merasakan tarikan kuat. Ketika membuka mata, sosok itu telah lenyap. Meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruangan penuh cat dan kanvas.

Rasanya sangat asing. Ada perasaan ngeri ketika berdiri di tengah ruangan. Hawa di sini sungguh mencekam.

Mengedarkan pandangan, rata-rata lukisan di sini hanya sebatas bahu. Ekspresinya pun tak jauh beda. Yang membuat Samatoki agak heran, tak ada satupun yang menyunggingkan senyum. Semua sosok dalam lukisan rata-rata tengah frustasi, atau yang paling parah, terdapat seutas tali di hadapan mereka.

Samatoki tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari guna tali tersebut. Tapi ia segera membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh karena sungguh, seharusnya ia memikirkan kenapa ia berada di sini. Dibalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara gesekan bangku dengan lantai di belakang.

Matanya terbelalak. Ternyata ada seseorang di sini. Orang itu memunggunginya, menghadap sebuah kanvas besar yang tampak sedang dilukis. Samatoki memastikan sejenak keberadaannya tidak mengganggu orang misterius tersebut, lalu mengambil langkah mendekat.

Lukisan tertutup oleh badan orang tersebut sehingga Samatoki kesulitan melihat apa yang sedang dilukis. Namun demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Samatoki nekat melangkah semakin dekat.

Dan pada detik ketika ia melihatnya, Samatoki hampir berteriak.

Di sana, di kanvas itu, terlukis sosok yang telah dikenalnya. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Yang telah mati dan takkan pernah ditemuinya.

"Yamada Ichiro?"

Samatoki refleks menutup mulut. Bisa gawat jika orang itu mendengarnya. Yang tadi terucap begitu saja. Ia kelepasan.

Nyatanya orang itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan keberadaan Samatoki di sana. Ia pun tampak tak mendengar ucapan Samatoki. Dengan itu, Samatoki dapat bernapas lega.

Kali ini Samatoki penasaran dengan orang yang tengah menggoreskan cat di atas kanvas. Jelas orang itu yang telah melukis Ichiro selama ini. Jika tahu orangnya, maka akan memudahkan Samatoki mencari tahu tentang Ichiro lebih dalam. Apa yang dibutuhkannya sampai ia meminta pertolongan.

Samatoki kembali melangkah, ia mengambil sisi kiri orang yang masih setia pada kanvasnya. Diliriknya orang tersebut, kemudian jantungnya seakan berhenti. Badannya membeku.

Orang itu, yang sedang melukis itu, adalah Ichiro sendiri. Matanya menatap lukisan bagai orang mati, tak ada sedikitpun tanda kehidupan di sana. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, Samatoki kembali terkejut saat mengetahui cat yang dipakai Ichiro untuk melukis bagian matanya bukanlah cat yang semestinya.

Itu bukan cat. Ichiro menggunakan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun tidak memakai kuas. Ia memakai jarinya yang sudah dikotori oleh warna-warna cat sebelumnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Samatoki mencengkram bahu Ichiro dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada Samatoki. Namun tepat ketika Ichiro menoleh, cengkramannya refleks terlepas.

Wajah itu bukan milik Ichiro. Wajah itu berubah jadi sosok dengan satu mata dan mulut yang menyeramkan. Sosok yang telah membawanya ke sini. Sosok yang membuat Samatoki muak dan ingin segera dihilangkan dari hadapannya.

Samatoki mundur dengan cepat. Mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia mengambil posisi siaga saat sosok itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Jika sosok itu bisa dibunuh, maka Samatoki sudah menghabisinya saat ini. Namun ia sadar, perlawanan seperti apapun takkan berdampak. Sosok itu nyata, tapi juga bagai ilusi. Samatoki tak bisa berpaling dari tatap matanya yang kian menusuk.

Satu tangan terulur, hendak menyentuh Samatoki. Mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Samatoki bergeming, hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sosok itu pada dirinya.

"Sa...ma..toki..."

Suaranya serak. Terdengar sangat berat. Ia berhenti tepat dua langkah di depan Samatoki.

"A..ku... To...long..."

Kemudian tangan itu justru saling menggenggam dengan tangan yang satu, menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam. Kini kepalanya menunduk, tak kuasa menatap Samatoki lagi. Tak lama, tangannya beralih memeluk diri sendiri.

"To...long..."

Samatoki tak ingin mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Ia tak percaya sosok itu benar-benar Ichiro. Ingin melontarkan sangkalan, namun mulutnya kelu. Seperti sengaja dibekukan. Samatoki memang diharuskan percaya dengan apa yang terpampang sekarang.

Akhirnya kepala itu kembali terangkat, menampakkan wajah sendu Ichiro persis seperti dalam lukisan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Samatoki menerima kebenarannya. Itu memang Ichiro.

Yamada Ichiro yang telah membelenggu hati Samatoki. Menariknya semakin jauh sampai hampir hilang akal.

Samatoki ingin merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat, membisikkannya kata guna menenangkan Ichiro. Samatoki ingin memberitahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, ia pun ingin memuji paras Ichiro yang begitu cantik ketika dilihat secara langsung.

Ketika hendak menyentuhnya, bayangan Ichiro perlahan luruh, bersama dengan ruangan yang runtuh. Kanvas-kanvas dan segala peralatan di sana hancur terkena reruntuhan bangunan. Namun Samatoki yang hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan justru baik-baik saja.

Jantung Samatoki berpacu. Ia panik. Gelap kembali menyelimutinya.

Ichiro menghilang.

Ichiro meninggalkannya.

Kemana Ichiro?

.

.

.

"Ichiro!"

Saat sadar sepenuhnya, yang barusan ternyata hanyalah mimpi. Jantungnya seperti dipompa, naik-turun tak karuan. Mimpi kali ini sangatlah nyata. Ia dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Ichiro, melihat wujudnya ketika hidup di dunia.

Walau mimpi, Samatoki cukup senang dapat bertemu dengannya. Untuk sejenak ia lupa dengan kejadian selain melihat paras Ichiro secara langsung. Ia dibutakan oleh kekagumannya pada keindahan Ichiro.

Tersadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa terus-menerus mabuk akan Ichiro, dengan cepat diliriknya jam di atas meja. 15 menit sebelum pukul 1 dini hari. Mimpi tadi membangunkannya tepat waktu.

Mari lihat apa yang akan Ichiro lakukan malam ini.

 **To be continue**


End file.
